phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Light History
Light History is a timeline used in the Phantasy Star Online 2 series. It is one of the calendars that the people of Oracle use when they define their history. The events chronicled in Light History discuss Oracle's beginnings and the first encounters with Dark Falz and his Darker army. The events following the creation of the military organization, ARKS, are listed in New Light History. Online 2 Chronology *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' *''Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation'' As was revealed in The Animation, Earth's AD timeline occurs simultaneously with Oracle's After Photon timeline. The two universes are parallel with each other, the two eventually making contact when Earth's ESC-A network "created" the video game, Phantasy Star Online 2. This allowed earthlings to project an avatar onto Oracle's fleet. The Light History and New Light History timelines follow the information presented in Phantasy Star Online 2 game text and the 25th Anniversary Phantasy Star Visual Chronicles art book. Timeline Before Light History * The photon particle is discovered. Research begins attempting to convert it into energy. * Photoners reach Planet Xion. Once there, they confront the Planet Xion itself, a living ocean. They succeed for the first time with interacting with the entire universe.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection 1''' * The existing "photon" particle's energy conversion is brought about by Xion. Outer space navigation is realized.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection * Photon energy conversion is perfected. * Outer space travel related issues are resolved by utilizing photons as energy. * The Light History era, also known as the space era, begins. '''20 * Photoners, upon the direct request by Xion personally, constructed the mothership's exterior wrapped around Planet Xion herself.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection * The Mothership was constructed by the predecessor organization of the ARKS. 50 * Completion of the underlying 24 ARKS ship vessels. The Outer Space Research Team, "Oracle," is established. Outer space research begins.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection 200 * Oracle begins research on the universe, traveling to many different planets across various galaxies.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection * Extended knowledge of ecosystems, technologies, and minerals starts to accumulate. ??? * Planet Vopal among other planets are subject to planet remodeling, including environmental adjustments depending on Photoner technology.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection 500 * Photoners embarked on the creation of a synthetic omniscient presence with the intention of computing the power of photons in a way that mimics Xion.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection * The purpose of creating the synthetic omniscient presence was for the Photoners to expand their organized control across the entire universe.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection * Interested in what they accomplish, Xion tolerates the actions of the Photoners. Creation of the first man made omniscient presence is completed. It is discarded into subspace for being uncontrollable.Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection * During a favorable research expedition while investigating an unknown nearby black hole, contact with an ARKS ship was cut off. There was no distress signal and no signs of attack. The same black hole suddenly disappeared. * The lost ship was later found. Without warning, it started a bombardment. Three of Oracle's ships attempt to retreat. The hostile ship then self-destructed. * During an attempt to recover the hostile ship's remains, something that looked like a black hole suddenly appeared and swallowed its remains. It then disappeared. * Oracle abandoned any follow-up operation. 600 * At a certain planet, an unusual hostile presence is found. * Oracle later referred to this hostile existence as "Darker." 700 * Scientists reveal more information about the Darkers - they consume both living and nonliving matter. * Although the Darkers' characteristics are revealed one after another by studies, a definite countermeasure was not found. * Darkers begin to attack Oracle. Normal weapons have no effect on their bodies, and as a result, many scientists were sacrificed. * The being responsible for the attacks is confirmed to be Dark Falz. * Attacks utilizing photons prove effective against Darkers. Research on converting photons into weapons develops quickly. * Meanwhile, a number of planets are lost to Darkers. 1000 * The Outerspace Research Team Oracle begins undergoing massive reorganization. * Although once intended for science and discovery, Darker extermination is the new purpose aimed by the organization. * After that, research focusing on the war against Darkers was conducted by ARKS. * Arks design a new calendar so that they never forget the turning point in the war against Dark Falz and the Darkers. References External Sources *PSO-World *Bumped PSUBlog *Cirnopedia *Filament Phantasy Star Online 2 (Japanese) Category:Timelines